tdicampsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:DarkKid99
Definitely. However, I'm not on his team... Surferdude1219 (talk) 20:34, October 19, 2014 (UTC) Beginning Days On Wiki Name's xaypay or you can call me Ryan and I'm a user here at TDC Wiki and welcome to the family. If you have any questions ask any of the other users and me! Xaypay (talk) 22:10, July 17, 2014 (UTC) I don't know how to reverse it Xaypay (talk) 03:43, July 18, 2014 (UTC) okay sorry Xaypay (talk) 01:06, July 20, 2014 (UTC) Now I can't post Next Person Can we vote Jerome out next? Javin15 (talk) 03:24, July 22, 2014 (UTC) Sure DarkKid99 (talk) 04:36, July 22, 2014 (UTC) Hey Get on chat again please? Hey do you host Battleground Stadium? Surferdude1219 (talk) 18:12, August 2, 2014 (UTC) Nevermind. Surferdude1219 (talk) 18:19, August 2, 2014 (UTC) Why do you keep undoing revisions on Battleground Stadium? Surferdude1219 (talk) 19:07, August 2, 2014 (UTC) Oh ok. I thought it was you. Thanks for clearing that up and helping! XD Surferdude1219 (talk) Don't worry about it. You were trying to help. Hopefully they will stop. Surferdude1219 (talk) 19:16, August 2, 2014 (UTC) Stop It, I didn't quit in rage i'm just sick of being told what to do in camps when they do it. Xaypay (talk) 19:47, August 2, 2014 (UTC) You Don't understand, first my new camp I made called TDF was deleted, before that I wanted to be admin and they all started to say i'm can't be even though there's not much and before that all the time I was warned. I'm sick of it now......-_- Xaypay (talk) 19:53, August 2, 2014 (UTC) I'm on chat-BBGUNSTUDIOS (talk) 01:54, August 3, 2014 (UTC) Lost mansion should be a spin off to Mist Touch! :D Xaypay (talk) 04:50, August 4, 2014 (UTC) Hey! Yeah, I was trying my best to find a video that matched the execution, but I couldn't...so I just went along with the Cheer video XD [[User:Chase555|'CHASE :3']] ^_^ 06:58, August 4, 2014 (UTC) Challenge of Total Drama: Lost In The Triangle has started! Amber, You have my heart, And I have your pity! 11:03, August 4, 2014 (UTC) Yes season 2 is still going but it wil finish soon so I give you guys who are waiting a chance to give your character some... character and the pre chat of episode 1 is up! keep on talking! http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/Total_Drama_Hotel_3#Episode_1_-_This_Hotel your Winston Why you gotta be so rude? I'm gonna kill you anyway 15:40, August 5, 2014 (UTC) Damn it, lost again Congrats on making it to the finale on TDC! -- I can't hear you,it's too dark in here! 17:06, August 5, 2014 (UTC) Challenge of Total Drama: LITT has started, please be active in the camp and help your team! Amber, You have my heart, And I have your pity! 17:38, August 5, 2014 (UTC) In what camp? -- I can't hear you,it's too dark in here! 04:43, August 6, 2014 (UTC) Sure-- I can't hear you,it's too dark in here! 04:50, August 6, 2014 (UTC) http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/Total_Drama:_Lost_in_the_Triangle Challenge time! Amber, You have my heart, And I have your pity! 13:09, August 6, 2014 (UTC) T.D.A.T Kenta: I revealed the plot so no need to expose it for me. Hi BAEEEE <3I really like 20:17, August 8, 2014 (UTC) come on chat 3rd bae Amber, You have my heart, And I have your pity! 20:20, August 8, 2014 (UTC) Vote on TDAT! Qngff (talk) 02:16, August 9, 2014 (UTC) Pandadude12345Rblx: I AM TIRED OF YOU DARKKID99 WHO I KEEP FORGETTING THE 2 NUMBERS AT THE END OF DARKKID, UNLESS THE PROFILE IS UP, YOU ARE TRYING TO BE MEAN TO EVERYONE JUST SO YOU CAN WIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hi, could you add a second char to MoD? GamingProphecy [[User talk:GamingProphecy|''Upupupupu!]] 20:42, August 9, 2014 (UTC) challenge up now!! http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/Total_Drama_Hotel_3#Challenge_1_-_A_mess_to_be_cleaned To keep the world spinning you need all kinds of kinds! I'm the awefully honest one with a big heart kind! 16:58, August 11, 2014 (UTC) challenge is up http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/Total_Drama_Hotel_3#Challenge_2_-_Rap_mania To keep the world spinning you need all kinds of kinds! I'm the awefully honest one with a big heart kind! 11:36, August 15, 2014 (UTC) Team Lyra lost the challenge, it's time to vote for someone: Click here to vote for someone (Total Drama Hotel 3) ♫♪ I'll do my best not to die cause now I have to say goodbye. ♫♪ 13:31, August 18, 2014 (UTC) Total Drama Lost in the Triangle is back from a break and it's challenge has started! Please be active and don't be worried about missing it as it is a long interactive challenge. http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/Total_Drama:_Lost_in_the_Triangle#Challenge_6 :D Amber, You have my heart, And I have your pity! 16:09, August 19, 2014 (UTC) Total Drama Lost In The Triangle's challenge has started! :D http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/Total_Drama:_Lost_in_the_Triangle Do as I say, not as I do! See, this is why no one likes you... 18:17, August 22, 2014 (UTC) http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/Total_Drama:_Lost_in_the_Triangle Challenge! Dee has to do a paragraph. Do as I say, not as I do! See, this is why no one likes you... 12:16, August 25, 2014 (UTC) Hey there! Just to let you know there will soon be a pre-challenge in the pre-chat section of '''Camp Drama - Borneo'! If you can't make it, be sure to let me know! 'This is a signature. ' 20:46, October 5, 2014 (UTC) Hey there, Camp Drama - Borneo competitor! A challenge will soon begin later in the day so be ready! Also let me know in advance if you are unable to compete. 'This is a signature. ' 19:34, October 10, 2014 (UTC) Sorry, but can you come to chat? :) Do as I say, not as I do! See, this is why no one likes you... 21:12, October 10, 2014 (UTC) Hey, just stopping by to say tomorrow (or today, depending where you live) there will be a challenge so try to make it! Let me know in advance if you are unable to make it. 'This is a signature. ' 06:55, October 13, 2014 (UTC) Hi Dark. Just wanted to say that I'm hosting a Dangan Ronpa camp if you want to join: Kongaroo's Dangan Ronpa: Despair City Please join my new camp Teenagers Paradise! It would be great, having trouble returning with good camps please just try to? :D Thx. I Don't Drink, I Don't Smoke, My Addiction Is Wrestling - CM Punk (talk) 04:30, October 26, 2014 (UTC) Challenge started for the Teenagers Pardise episode. Remember full lines in challenge please. No godplay and you can talk to other contestants and have full lines then just challenge lines in the challenge. :D I Don't Drink, I Don't Smoke, My Addiction Is Wrestling - CM Punk (talk) 02:08, October 31, 2014 (UTC) Challenge on Surfer's Survivor has started early! Surferdude1219 (talk) 17:44, November 1, 2014 (UTC)